Evolution II: A Childhood
by RatGrl
Summary: A look into Aeryn's childhood.


Evolution II: A Childhood

By RatGrl (ratgrl127@ameritech.net)

Archive: This story is indeed my property and may be passed along and archived as long as my name goes right along with it. Just ask first, heh. 

Category: Drama

Rating: PG-13, I guess. 

Spoilers: None that I know of. 

Summary: A look into Aeryn's childhood.

Disclaimer: Obviously the characters of Farscape do not belong to me and never will (awww!). They do, however, belong to the Jim Henson Company and I use them humbly for my personal entertainment within this little universe of mine. 

Author's Note: Though this is a very important component of the Evolution series, it can stand alone. If there is anyone out there wondering what will come of poor little Seth, he will return in part three. When I get around to writing it, heh. Comments/suggestions/constructive criticism are always welcome.

Now on to the show!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Her body ached, moaning bitterly with choked grief. The patient beast of exhaustion had stealthily crept into her cramped muscles and weakened bones, laughing maniacally at each wilting cell crying out in protest as feral claws burrowed further and further into the dying matter. Her skin was on fire. Her vision blurred. Her legs had become oppressive iron weights attached to her hips. Aeryn licked her cracked lips. Felt the ripped skin with her tongue. 

Tasted the warm blood. 

The familiar sensation was scathing. Warm blood, her blood, washing over her face. Her hands. Spilling to the floor in savage punishment.

A shot of adrenaline kicked through her. 

She wasn't going to be humiliated this time. Not again.

Never again.

With each fierce stomp to the ground a throbbing pain shook her skull. It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain this berserk pace, to push herself even harder than before. 

But she had to. There was no other choice. 

Two lead the pack while she brought up the rear. It was her assignment, her duty, to keep the squad pressing forward at all times. The Instructors had told her that this was an honorable position, one that came with more responsibility than her mere ten cycles could ever comprehend. 

She wouldn't let the Instructors down. Couldn't. She was ordered to do whatever was necessary to keep them moving. Without hesitation.

So much was riding on this practice exercise. Her dignity, her reputation...

Perhaps even her life.

Shock, embroiled with anger and pity, flared deep inside her. 

Harrison was slowing. 

Red-faced and limping heavily, he began to cough and wheeze loudly. One of the Instructors promptly ran past her, his hard eyes focused on Harrison. Watching him. Blood lust on his lips.

She had been taught that the weak were never permitted. They threatened the Larger Whole. Those that threatened the Larger Whole were to be eliminated. 

Another Instructor slipped in behind Harrison and withdrew a black, menacing baton from his belt loop. 

But he was her comrade. Her---

Harrison grunted hoarsely as the baton tore into his back, shredding the young flesh. Falling heavily to the ground, he began to whimper helplessly as both Instructors took turns viciously beating him.

Aeryn ran past, with only a quick glance at Harrison's broken face. For a brief instant their eyes connected, his watery green with her steel gray. Pleading for her aid. 

She contemplated stopping. Helping him, possibly. But abandoned the idea without a second thought. There was no hope for him, anyhow. And besides, she needed to keep her squad moving forward. 

It was her duty. 

She sensed, as if it were common knowledge, that Harrison would never again be joining the squad in the mess hall for meals. Would never again be training with them or participating in any of the exercises. Would never again be a part of their lives.

She ran faster, burying the questionable emotions swirling maddeningly in her tired brain with a shake of her head.

There was no other choice.


End file.
